


Welcome Home

by Abyssia



Series: Waking Dreams [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Robin's noble sacrifice, she finally appears again, finding that much has changed in the year she had been gone. However, the one thing that stayed the same, was her love for her husband, Stahl, and the fact that he would always be there, waiting for her to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting more fics, but this is one of the giant pile of Awakening fics I wrote three years ago but never finished/published, so it should go a little quicker.  
> For that reason you might notice some writing differences(I hope) I mean...I hope I've improved. But since it was incomplete, I will be filling in the gaps with present-me, but we'll see how this goes.  
> There were simply some scenes and things that I was, and still am way too proud of the let it rot on my computer.

It was a miracle. Or perhaps a miraculous coincidence. That after all their searching, Robin would be found once again where they met her first. The Exalt and his sister looked upon the familiar sight, their hearts swelling with emotion at the sight. 

“Chrom, we have to do something.”

“Then what do you propose we do?”

“I—I don’t know!” They both gasped in surprise as they saw that the lost tactician had begun to open her eyes. 

“I see you’re awake now.”

“Hey there…”

“There’s better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.” He smiled warmly at her. “Give me your hand.” Without hesitation, she complied, allowing him to take the hand that now was free of the Mark of Grima. A fact that Chrom took note of happily.

“Welcome back, it’s over now.” He assured.

And then, the pale girl with hair of ancient starlight replied, with silent tears streaming down her face. “Chrom…”  She turned to the other. “Lissa…”

The young Cleric could not keep herself from crying as well after all they had gone through to find their friend again. 

Chrom was at a loss for words to say the least. He swallowed, clearing his throat. “I knew we’d find you. There was no way, that after all we’d been through that we’d give up on you.” Robin nodded, half lunging and half collapsing into her friend’s arms. Lissa joining in to get her share.

“I…I…” She shook her head. Perhaps it was the trauma of it all, perhaps it was the length of time that she had been gone; but her mind was shockingly blank. Her feelings instead compelled her actions. With all she had, she held on to the first two friends she ever saw, and now the first she would come to remember.  At the back of her mind, she could feel all the other memories falling back into place. 

The sun slowly setting in the distance as they traversed the soon-to-be harvested fields back to the village.  Silence was not a concern, as Lissa was already talking excitedly, about everyone who was waiting. Robin was only scarcely paying attention, lost in thought.

“Robin?” Chrom asked, jerking her from her thoughts. “Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head. “No…I’m just--” she bit her lip. “Where’s Frederick? I’d expect him to be with you…”

Chrom laughed. “So you remember that worry-wart at least, that’s good.”

“He makes it so hard to forget him.” Robin grumbled. 

Lissa skipped ahead of them. “Frederick’s son was born only recently, so he has been on leave from the guard.” She grinned. “Baby Alain is just the cutest!”

“Alain?” She asked, shaking her head. “I’m sorry…I suppose my memory," she frowned, trying to focus on a faded memory that came to mind." I seem to remember something about a...Laurent? Did he have another son?”

Chrom’s expression grew slightly concerned. “There is a lot to explain. There’s no need for you to push yourself. Everything will return to you in time.” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Robin could not help but be reassured when she looked at Chrom. So much generosity and confidence. It overflowed, making the amnesiac truly believe that everything would truly be okay.

Lissa continued, “So…as I was saying…” jabbering to Chrom about this and that. Robin however began to lag behind. Her steps becoming labored and slow.

“Hey--” Lissa called. “Robin, I was wondering--” Lissa turned around and gave out a startled cry; which caused Chrom to whip around with his hand at his sword.

Robin had collapsed on the road. Snow white hair scattered about her in an ominous halo.

She was still breathing; alive, that much was for sure. But, in Chrom’s mind there was the sinking feeling that maybe all their love and devotion hadn’t truly been enough. He feared for a moment, that she would soon leave them all once again.  He gave Lissa a grave look, before stooping to the ground to take her into his arms. Carrying her as carefully as possible, doing his best not to jostle her. “Let’s get her back to the Inn.” He stated.

“Chrom…” Lissa said, the look on his face being far too telling. “…what are you thinking?” She asked slowly.

He frowned, resuming his march back to the village. “I am thinking that we should simply get her back as soon as we can. I know for a fact that there is one man in particular who needs to see her above all else.”

“All right I know…” Lissa pulled a slightly exasperated face. “But come on, it’s not like we’re in a hurry…” Chrom didn’t respond. He only looked on ahead, solemnly.

 

As the evening sun continued to sink below the horizon, the villagers and residents of Southtown began to leave the streets for the night. Yet, among them, the visiting members of the Shepherds remained somewhat active and awake.

In a small ruckus, a young man in a dark Plegian cloak burst through the door onto the modest terrace in search of someone in particular.

“Father!” Morgan called out as he stumbled briefly in excitement. “Father--” The young man caught sight of his Father who was dressed in civilian clothes, looking out towards the field. Stahl knew that Chrom and Lissa were out there searching again. He was asked to come, but something had held him back. He wanted to find their lost friend as much as anyone. Truly, more than anyone, as Robin was far more to him than just a dear friend and trusted Tactician.

“Father!” Morgan called again, running to his father's side. Stahl turned back to his son, clamping his fist shut suddenly, seemingly holding something to his chest almost defensively.

“Yes, what is it Morgan?” Stahl said as warmly as ever, despite the lingering shadow in his heart.

“Father, the search party has returned. I heard word from the villagers!”

Stahl’s smile grew suddenly strained as he replied carefully. “Any word of their mission?”

“They’re coming this way, let’s go see for ourselves!” The joy he saw in Morgan’s face gave him an almost unwanted hope. 

Morgan led him back towards the inn, almost dragging him. Taking him back through the kitchen door and into one of the main parlors.

“Stahl!” Chrom greeted his old friend with a pat on the shoulder and a bright grin.

“Back so soon, Chrom?” Stahl asked, smiling weakly. He looked from his friend and captain to the door to one of the Inn’s larger rooms. “Where’s Lissa--” He began to ask just as the door opened revealing the cleric herself.

“You can go in now. She doesn’t have any other injuries.” Chrom gave a sigh of relief, patting Stahl on the shoulder again. Stahl felt his breath become thoroughly lodged in his throat.

“…She--?” He asked.

The royal siblings nodded at each other, before gesturing their Paladin friend towards the open door.

Chrom gave a light chuckle. “Didn’t anyone tell you that we didn’t return alone?”

Stahl’s heart began to race. He could scarcely believe it, no—it couldn’t possibly—

“Robin!” Stahl cried, staggering past Lissa into the room to kneel at her beside. "Gods, you're alive!"

The face that he saw was the same he saw fade into darkness that day so many months ago. The same face he had seen in his dreams, the woman who had cared enough to learn him better than he knew himself.  The aching familiarity of it all felt like it was going to consume him.

“Stahl…” Hearing her say his name again after so long felt so overwhelmingly bittersweet. “It’s so strange…my memories are so distant and faded, but I remember you, I remember all of your names. And, I know, how important you were to me.” She shook her head. “I--…I just don’t remember what happened, exactly. Chrom said that I have been…away for over a year now.”

Stahl let out the breath he felt like he had been holding for that whole year. Even if she had lost some of her memory again, she was still the same woman he had fallen in love with.  “Thank goodness. Well, that’s a start, isn’t it?” He said happily. “I really hope I don’t end up making you uncomfortable though…” he began.

Robin shook her head. “N-no. It’s fine. I’m obviously causing all of you a lot of trouble.” He saw her emotions fluctuate before her face settled on vaguely worried. 

Stahl sighed, giving her a warm smile.“You don’t need to apologize. We are just glad that you’re back. We’ve all been waiting.”

The amnesiac smiled, pushing a lock of white hair back behind her ear.

“Th-thank you…Stahl.”

Chrom spoke up suddenly. “We’ll leave you two be for the moment, if you’re okay with that, Robin.”

Robin nodded, while her fists clenched over her lap. Her thoughts were racing. Despite how empty her memories were, there was so much to process. The panging empty feeling when she beheld the man in front of her drove her mad above all else.

The door closed, and Stahl stood up from the floor, moving to the chair by her beside. 

A few moments past, no words between them. Robin only looked into her husband's eyes, searching for memories that she didn't have..  “Stahl…” She said again, as if trying out the familiar feel.

“Yes, Robin?”

She paused, pursing her lips before she spoke, “you have something you want to say to me don't you? You don’t need to hold back.” She smiled. “From what I’m feeling now, it’d take quite a lot for me to be able to hate you.”

Stahl found himself blushing. “So, you don’t remember anything, but the bond is still there.”He smiled brightly, remembering what Robin had said, what Naga had said.

Robin nodded. “I feel like I’m…overflowing. I’m just so happy. Happy enough that I don’t even care that I don’t know why.”

Stahl found that one of his hands had made its way to the edge of her bed. Sitting dangerously close to her own pale hand. He jerked away without thinking. His mind a jumbled mess of not wanting to seem too forward, and of also being hyper aware of her diminished state of health. He always remembered her having an ivory complexion, but not like this. She was sallow, her eyes looked sunken and her hair was dull.  Stahl however had always been thoroughly attentive, his mind consumed in how important it was that she be returned to full health. But at this moment he was too immersed in thought to notice right away that Robin had taken his reaction negatively.

“Oh…” She said, her expression falling and her hand recoiling backward.

“Wait, Robin, I didn’t mean--”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay, I understand. It’s been a whole year right? I can’t expect your feelings to have remained so strong for so long.”

He internally kicked himself for being so careless. “Robin, no that’s not it at all--”

Tears had begun to brim in her eyes. “Then…please don’t hold yourself back so much. I won’t…I won’t think it’s too forward, I--” She wiped at her eyes, sniffling. “I just realized—realized that I’ve really missed you too. I've missed you so much.”

Stahl sighed and smiled. Placing his hand gently over hers. “There’s no need to cry anymore. You’re home.” His voice broke slightly as he spoke those words.

His assurance somehow made her emotions boil over the brink. She jerked forward, throwing her face into his chest as violent sobs began to wrack her body.  He nuzzled her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. “Robin…Please don’t cry.” He closed his eyes for a moment as he whispered. “You’re home now.”


	2. Lingering NIghtmares

It was the final battle. The battle that Robin knew she just couldn’t survive. Despite all her promises to Chrom, and her reassurances; there was one man who could not be fooled. Just like he always was, Stahl was there by her side. She sat behind him on his horse as they dodged the Grimleal’s attacks, and made at much haste as they could aback the enormous dragon.

“Keep going Stahl, the others will create an opening for us and Chrom to get closer.” She said to her husband. He nodded. “Robin, I’ve never been one to question your strategy, but we’re going to be the support, right? Make sure that Chrom and Sumia have a clear shot?”

She swallowed. The last thing she wanted was to lie to him too. It was hard enough having to lie to Chrom. “Just get us closer. You’ll know what to do.” They came to a sudden halt as they found their path blocked. The Grandmaster swore and leapt from their horse, calling forth the power of her Book of Naga, taking out a thankfully weakened Pegasus knight as Stahl repelled an attack from the side.

“Come on!” She shouted as she ran past the dissipating corpses. “We’re almost there!” Stahl galloped his horse to catch up with her, stopping to let her remount. They were both silent as they made the final stretch, seeing the twisted reflection of Robin already being flanked by Chrom and Sumia.

“Stop!” She said suddenly. Stahl complied, looking back at her curiously. She slid from the saddle again, her right hand remaining on his arm. She took one of his hands, opened it and placed something round and small inside.

“No matter what happens Stahl. Remember that I’ll always love you. Please tell Morgan that for me.”

“Robin wait!” His pursuit of her was blocked by another set of powerful Risen. As he struck one of them down with his lance, he only just caught glimpse of a blinding blue light as it arced from one half of his Wife to the other corrupted half.

He cried out, seeing both of them become consumed in darkness.

Grima was destroyed, by the only means he could be: his own devastating power.

Stahl swore that he saw her look back at him, and mouth something that he couldn’t make out just before she disappeared completely.

 

In a burst of shattered light, the same scene played over and over again in his mind. The dark visage of that final battle painted in maroon and violet across a sky of splintered crystalline cascades.

It was always the same. His heart broke and fell the same way as he was left powerless to ever change anything.

Stahl awoke in a cold sweat, completely alone. He put his head in his hands. It took him moments to remember that the nightmares weren’t the only thing he had left of Robin anymore. She was indeed alive, but still distant.

He rose slowly as he always did, splashing his face with cold water in an attempt to wash the sleep-deprivation from his face. After he was ready, he was somewhat surprised to hear a sharp knocking at the door. He had an inkling as to who it would be before he opened the door.

“Good morning Stahl.” The raven-haired Exalt smiled from beside his sister who gave him a bright cheery smile.

“G-good morning.” Stahl replied with a slight yawn. “What brings you here? Is something the matter?”

Chrom bit his lip before replying. “Nothing…dire. Only that due to her health, Robin must be delayed here another day at least.”

“…not by herself I hope.” Stahl said with an attempt at humor.

“No…” Chrom shook his head with a small grin. “I, unfortunately cannot stray from my duties much longer. I will be conducting a final sweep for Brigands before leaving tomorrow morning as originally planned.”

“I see—” Stahl replied.

Chrom placed a hand on the Paladin’s shoulder. “I know you’ll keep her safe. I’ll direct that Sully and her squad come escort you in two days.”

“I understand…sir.” Before they left, Stahl broached another question. “Wait—exactly…how is she?”

Chrom sighed slightly. “It appears that Robin is considerably more frail than before. She has begun to run a high fever and Lissa’s usual cures aren’t as effective.” He gave his sister a glance.

Stahl drew in a sharp breath.

Chrom’s face creased in concern. “It would be quite a shame if she had come so far to return to us only to be claimed by a mere fever.”

Stahl gave a small sound of agreement. “Lissa, how long until she’s better?” He asked.

Lissa shook her head. “I don’t know. My healing staff can only do so much for things like this. I don’t think it’s any kind of disease I’ve encountered before. I think it must be from the stress of…Y’know, coming back into existence after a whole year.” She said with a slight pout.

Chrom smirked. “Well that’s a way to put things into perspective.” He sighed before making his way to the hallways door. “I’m just going to say goodbye. I can only stay away from the Capital for so long.”

Chrom closed the door behind him. Stahl looked at Lissa. “Despite her fever…have any of her memories….?”

Lissa shook her head. “No. Chrom was with her all yesterday evening after you left. He started telling her stories about our journey together, but it didn’t jog her memory.”

“Oh…”

Chrom cleared his throat before speaking up again, “I’ll see her once more before I head out. Lissa has instructed Morgan to keep up with most of her care, but make sure to keep her company as much as you can.”

“I’ll be sure to.” Stahl said somewhat hollowly.

Chrom nodded, “very well,” he continued to watch Stahl warily until he closed his door.

Lissa sighed. “He’s looking a bit better, but he still looks awful,” she looked down, her face falling. “No matter how much I ask, he won’t let me examine him. But maybe, Robin being back will help his health.”

“We can only hope.” Chrom said, patting his sister’s shoulder reassuringly. “Anyway, speaking of Robin, I’ll go ahead and see her again.”

Lissa pouted slightly, “I suspect you’ll want to see her alone again.”

“If you don’t mind, I think that it is best to try and keep from overwhelming her.”

Lissa rolled her her eyes, muttering to herself as she skipped off. “Just don’t get too carried away, okay!” She called before she disappeared down the hallway.

Chrom chuckled to himself, heading in the opposite direction to where Robin’s room was.

 

Arriving at the nondescript door, Chrom knocked lightly on the door of Robin’s room.

“Robin? It’s me, Chrom. May I come in?”

“Yes! Come in!” She called, and Chrom complied.

 Her face lit up when she saw him again. “Chrom!”

“Feeling better? Robin?”

She nodded as Chrom sat down in the chair next to her bed.

“Wonderful,” he replied. “Unfortunately, I’m just here for a  brief farewell. It is possible that I won’t see you again before I have to leave tomorrow.”

Robin’s face fell. “Oh, you’re leaving already?”

“Yes, unfortunately. But once you are well enough, you will return to Ylisstol with the rest of us and you will return home.”

“…home?” She inquired.

“Yes, if you remember, I told you how you came to join us, and made your home in Ylisstol after the war.”

“No I remember…it’s just—” She furrowed her brows. “I think—I might be remembering something.”

Chrom’s face brightened. “Really?”

She gave a wry grin. “Don’t get your hopes up. It’s incredibly vague. More of a feeling than an actual memory.” She sighed, glancing out the window. “It’s more an idea, actually. The idea of home. The more I think about it, I see three figures together. A family.”

“You and Stahl may very well have a child in the near future. That could be what you are imagining.”

“It could be,” She furrowed her brows. “but, I feel like there’s…something else.” She gripped her head as a sudden pain shot though her.

“Are you alright?” Chrom instinctively jerked forward, but retracted soon afterward as she reassured him.

“I’m fine, Chrom.”

His face remained hard-set with worry, even as he sat back in his chair. “Is it your head? You used to suffer bad headaches before…but I though…” He pondered for a moment, before shaking his head and giving her a smile. “There’s no need for you to worry about that. Just focus on getting better.”

Robin nodded, returning his smile. “I mean…I’ll do what I can. I don’t much like just sitting in bed all day.”

Chrom laughed warmly, “now that’s the Robin that I know.” He placed a hand on her head affectionately, Robin then turning to meet his eyes.

“Now, you should get some rest,” Chrom smiled at her, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss firmly on her forehead. “I wish you the best, and I’ll see you soon.”

Robin was left completely speechless. Able to only watch him leave, a hand going to her forehead after he left. Surely he meant for it to be platonic, at most affectionate. But despite that her cheeks burned fiercely, her breathing starting to feel a little more difficult. But, that could however still be the effects of her fever, she had no way of knowing, quite honestly.

She sat there with her face in her hands, thoughts and feelings raging, just as she heard another knock on the door.

“Come in,” she called out, watching the door open to reveal young man with chestnut hair wearing a robe nearly identical to her own.

“Uh…hi there…” Morgan said nervously. “Do you know who I am?” He looked down, shuffling into the room with his hands wrapped around himself. “It’s me…Morgan.”

Robin blinked, “…Morgan?” She narrowed her eyes. “You’re my son, I know that but, how could you possibly—”

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Well uh…that’s the thing. I’m still not entirely sure why or how I’m here…I don’t come from the same world as Lucina and the others…I can’t have possibly.”

Robin looked at him in confusion.

“Oh! Sorry, you probably don’t remember any of that and Honestly…Lucina can probably explain it better than me but,” he paused, “the basics is that, Lucina; Chrom’s Daughter, lead a bunch of children to come back in time to save everyone. That’s why they are all so much older. And me well…I clearly came from a future but…I still don’t remember anything.” Morgan looked down again, his face clouding over with disappointment.

“Morgan,” Robin said, reaching her hand out to touch his hair. “Don’t feel bad, after all I’ve lost my memories too. We’ll just have to stick together and help each other, okay?”

He grinned brightly, “yeah! And Father will help us too! He’s always so kind and helpful.”

“That he is,” Robin said warmly.

Just then, the door to Robin’s room swung open, a rather disheveled looking Stahl standing agape in the doorway.

“Morgan! Did you——” Stahl’s face was a mix of anger and fear, “Robin I don’t know what he told you but——”

“Stahl, it’s fine,” Robin’s voice was soothing as she looked at him, Stahl simply couldn’t help but calm down.

“Robin...are you feeling alright?”

 "Yes, I'm fine." Even as she answered, Stahl remained standing stiffly my the doorway. Looking as if he didn't know what to do with himself. She frowned,

Stahl, come here.”

“Yes?” He had hardly gotten his answer out when she grabbed him. She pulled on his arm, dragging him down on to the bed with her.

Stahl let out a startled cry, flopping gracelessly onto the blanket with his wife.

Robin giggled, “there’s no way you’re getting away from me now,” she said with a mischievous grin. She then turned her gaze to her son who had started to look a bit awkward. “You join too Morgan,” Robin smiled, holding out her hand to her son.

“Haha, yay!” Morgan then hopped into bed on his mother’s side, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling up immediately. “I missed you so much, mother, I’m so so glad you’re home…”

Robin just laughed, resting her head against Stahl’s chest. Her husband only then tentatively rested across her and their son, pulling her closer almost hesitantly.

“C’mon don’t be shy! I’ve missed you boys.”

Stahl didn’t respond, he only buried his face in Robin’s hair, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

It took all that he had to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream, it was real, Robin was real and back in his life. And nothing, no one was going to take her away from him again.


	3. Resilience

It was Robin, who as soon as Lissa permitted her to walk around again, immediately insisted that Stahl take her to market. He agreed, but with some apprehension as he was dragged along.

“B-but, Robin! Are you sure you’re well enough?” Stahl protested, staggering to keep up with her as she dragged him along.

Robin shrugged before turning around to smile at him. “I feel fine enough. But, I know that if something happens, you’ll be there to take care of me.”

Stahl gave a slight frown as his cheeks grew flush against his will. “How can you be so sure about that…” he replied. “You don’t really remember anything, right?”

Now Robin was frowning. “Don’t give me that, Stahl.” She took a step toward him. Despite how tall she was, she still had to rise to the balls of her feet in order to stare him down. “I’m not just going on feelings here. Ever since Chrom brought me back, you’ve been loath to be apart from me. I’m sure you think you hide it, but that smile doesn’t fool me.”

Stahl blinked, swallowing nervously from her aggressive proximity.

Robin sighed, flattening her feet back to the ground, and sweeping her long silver hair back over her shoulder. “You’ve been with me every possible moment. You and Morgan both. You constantly asked about my progress, even when you thought I couldn’t hear you. I don’t miss things like that.”

“R-robin--”

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself. That’s something I do seem to remember. Is that you’ve never thought much of yourself at all!” She shook her head, bringing a hand to her forehead. “Sorry…I know that yelling at you isn’t going to help anything.”

“I-it’s okay…”

Robin gave him a skeptical look. “Alright, I’ll trust you on that. For now…”

As they walked further along the country road, she took a few moments to really get some good looks at her companion, cataloguing everything about him. If her old memories weren’t going to fully return, she might as well work to replace them.

He wasn’t wearing his usual amour, but instead donned a deep forest green tunic with brown lines and tarnished gold accents on the collar and cuffs. It suited him well, but she noted how it seemed oddly worn despite being a high-quality garment.

“Where…did you get that tunic, may I ask? It looks like it was tailor-made.”

Robin didn’t see his surprised reaction at first. She was busy further scrutinizing the garment with her sharply observant eyes. There were heavy wrinkles at the elbows and shoulders; as well as several runs that ran up the sides. The fabric was faded in places, letting the white cotton undershirt show through.

Stahl was distracted from answering by how intently she was staring at him. He blushed again. “Um,” He began. Robin perking up, eager to hear his answer. “I don’t remember exactly where, but I just remember that,” he swallowed, “that you bought it for me, for my birthday.”

Robin looked at him solemnly. “You’ve kept it in…very good shape.” She attempted.

He gave her a sheepish grin. “Honestly Robin…after so long…it kept getting harder and harder to believe that you’d come back.” He scratched the back of his head, in a way that made Robin’s heart pang with familiarity. “I suppose, I thought that holding on to whatever I had of you would somehow help keep you in this world.” He shrugged. “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

Robin took a hold of his sleeve suddenly, causing them to stop again. “I don’t think that’s pathetic, Stahl. I think it’s, really sweet actually. It’s definitely very, _you_.” She gave him a gentle smile. “I’m just glad you didn’t forget me.” She continued, almost whispering.

“Robin, I could _never_ forget you.” His voice cracked slightly and his face continued to burn up.

Robin let out a slight giggle. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny it’s just--” Her giggles began to escalate to vibrant laughter. A joyful sound that washed away all of Stahl’s fear, sadness and embarrassment like a summer rain long overdue.

Without another moment’s pause, Robin lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Stahl hesitated at first, more surprised than anything. He had to push through his doubts to return the embrace. There was still a part of him that whispered that this was all a dream. That Robin was still gone, lost to the darkness of the Fell Dragon.

He closed his eyes, resting his hand on the back of her head, his other grasping tightly at her waist. He let out a small involuntary whimper as the dark memories flashed before his eyes once again.

“Stahl?” She asked, pulling away to look at his face. “Are you alright?”

“I--” Before he could pull his usual fake smile, Robin gave him a look that served to reiterate her earlier qualms. He sighed, giving up, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Robin lifted her right hand, debating whether or not to caress his face as she so desired. Unexpectedly, Stahl took that hand, very gently, and seemed to be examining the back of it. He pressed the pale, gloriously bare flesh to his lips briefly, his eyes squeezing shut again. “I’m sorry. I still--I still am having trouble believing all this. I’ve dreamed about your return so often, that…I’m still just terrified that I’m going to wake up at any moment.” Robin pulled him into an embracing again. Letting his head rest on her shoulder as she stroked his perpetually messy hair.

“Let’s go back for now, Stahl.” She murmured. “Let’s just relax for now, build a fire and maybe have dinner in the inn.”

“But you wanted to--”

“Shopping, of all things can wait. What I really wanted was just to spend more time with you. Besides just me lying in bed the whole time.”

“Alright.” He agreed, nodding with a gentle smile. She took a hold of his hand as they walked with the sunset at their backs into the quiet village.

 

  * ••



       

When the newly reunited couple had returned from their failed market trip, Robin had insisted on starting the fire. Fussing with it extensively before reaching for her Fire tome. Stahl approached her suddenly, insisting that he do it instead.

 Robin pouted slightly before sitting on the lounge chair, waiting for him. The dark red light gave a curious effect to Stahl’s calm and gentle green hues. He seemed larger and stronger in the stark contrasts. Flitting shadows around him as he turned around to smile at his wife. Robin scooted over, gesturing for him to sit by her. He happily obliged.

As utterly overjoyed he was to be reunited with her, he still found it a bit difficult to touch her. He was apprehensive, afraid of overstepping his bounds when she had no memory of their history. But his fears were abided as she casually looped her arm trough his, and snuggled up against his side.

“I know you’re still afraid Stahl. It’s okay, I swear. I know you would never do anything to hurt me.”

“…I know…you’ve said that before.” He said softly.

“I suppose I’ll be repeating myself a lot then…sorry.”

“No…don’t apologize,” He shifted slightly, causing her to sit up straight from him.

She looked at him in surprise.

“I’d be glad to hear you repeat the same things over and over again for the rest of my life!” His hand rose to her face, hesitating before gently cupping her soft cheek. “It’s far better than never hearing your voice again.” He couldn’t keep his voice from cracking on that last word.

“Alright…I understand…” She took a hold of his hand. Lifting it from her face to let their fingers intertwine. “We’ll work through this together. Memories or not. I just…” she leaned in, Stahl jumping back in surprise. “I’m not so fragile.”

“I know Robin. You’re strong. Unfathomably strong. Far stronger than I could ever be…”

“Stahl…there you go again.” She groaned slightly, cutting off her words. “I may be strong, but I’m nothing without my friends. Without you.” She blinked, a dark, phantom thought creeping into her mind. “In the end…I thought of you.” She continued. “Sure I thought about Chrom…Lissa, Sully, Sumia, Frederick; all of them, but--” Her fists balled against the coarse cloth of his tunic. “Yours was the last face I saw. I was…sad…Thinking that I may never see you again but…” She closed her eyes. “I had to believe, that my love was strong enough. As much as I loved you, I couldn’t—with how many people died because of Grima—I just couldn’t.”

Stahl silenced her with his lips upon hers. He briefly forgot what he was going to say, and only stared at her for a few moments after he broke away from the short kiss. “You don’t need to justify it to me now. I know why you did it, and I’m not angry, because you came back to me.”

Robin sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. “Thank you…” She still felt beyond horrible, but she did her best to smile for him.

 “Robin…I—Wait, hold on.” He pulled away, reaching into his pocket. Their faces still flushed, he fumbled for the small rounded trinket. “I--” He began. His nerve falling away again when he met her curious gaze.

He opened his balled fist over hers, letting the trinket fall against her palm. When she brought her hands to her face, her eyes widened in a mix of shock and recollection.

“Stahl…” she said before faltering.

“Robin. I love you so much.” He blurted. “I wanted to make sure I gave this back to you.”

She picked it up and held out her left hand. “Here,” she smiled warmly.

Stahl took the ring, slipping it on to her finger. It didn’t fit quite as well as it did the first time, but they knew that in time, she would return to full health.

“I…” he began, just before she pulled him in for another kiss. His words were lost against her lips, but he didn’t mind. He already had his answer to the question he didn’t even need to ask.


	4. Long-suffering

Rain had been falling for days along the Northroad. The dirt paths being reduced to mere rivers of mud in many areas. Carriages went off road, caravans became delayed. But despite the dark tidings of a storm, there were also whispers of hope. Whispers of a wandering hero who spent her days defending travelers and helping evacuations. She was described as a woman with long dark hair, clad in an eye patch, wielding a Noble Rapier.

Lucina, the daughter of the Exalt, hailing from a doomed future; in the months since the end of the war, her hatred of injustice had not weakened.

Even with her convictions, she had taken the road south with a mission at her back. Her path took her from the north-bound storm into the thankfully clear and calm farmlands surrounding Southtown. Before the day met it’s close, she pushed open the doors of the Inn, a rusty iron bell declaring her presence. She to be in such a peaceful place, despite the stress and worry that still lingered in her heart.          A hand went to her eye patch, thinking to remove it as soon as she got away from prying eyes. Even though the magic infused with the navy material made it so she could see even with it on, she still found it a bit preferable to be without it whenever she could.

She untied the string in the back, letting it fall from her face. Giving a sigh of relief as she started letting herself relax. That was until a certain young Grandmaster heard wind of her arrival and burst into the room.

“Lucina!” Morgan exclaimed. “I didn’t know you’d be arriving so soon!” He leapt into the arms of his beloved, clinging to her as she stumbled for a few paces. Morgan had begun to grow considerably over the past year, already equalling Lucina in height. Though she was glad for his constant exuberance, she still hoped that he would learn to control it as his physical strength inevitably increased.

“I missed you too Morgan.” She said with a small laugh.

He bounced back, his grin continuously bright and wide. “You came to see my mother right? Lucky you she just got well enough to get out of bed today!”

Lucina smiled. “I’m glad…I’ll be sure to visit her soon.”

His face clouded with confusion. “But why not now? I think she just back from market with father.”

“I have urgent business to discuss with my father. My mother sent me personally.”

“Why? Is something wrong with Sumia?”

Lucina shook her head. “No, not exactly. But these are matters that caused Cynthia to remain behind.”

“Are you going to talk to him now?” Morgan donned a pouting look. Begging her not to leave him so soon.

She sighed, relenting far too easily. “…Perhaps not…I should at least notify him of my arrival. Do you know where he is?”

Morgan cocked his head to the side, thinking. “I think he went out with Frederick and the others today. Patrolling for Brigands I think. There were rumors of some activity to the east.”

“Was it just you that remained behind?” She inquired.       

“Yes. Lissa’s having me make sure my Mother continues her care. She’s still very delicate she says.”

“I see. That is hardly surprising.” Lucina’s smile still seemed somewhat strained. Morgan was resolved to remedy this.

He grabbed her hand suddenly. “Come on! I’m sure you’re starving! The cooks here are really amazing!”

Lucina followed after him calmly, choosing not to object. He was right after all.

The two of them had their meal. It was rather simple, salted pork with bread and gravy. Even though it was just a bit too salty for her tastes, she still still enjoyed the relish Morgan took in consuming the meal, all while chatting incessantly. Lucina simply nodding and giving him gentle reminders to check himself when he flailed too wildly or forgot to swallow properly.

Afterwards they took to a sitting room where a small fire was still burning. Lucina sat down gratefully in the plush lounge seat, while Morgan fussed with the fire. Eventually he gave up and just used his Fire tome to reignite the flames.

“You know, you could have just asked me for help.” Lucina said as he joined her. “There’s no need to waste precious magic on such paltry things.”

“But, you’re so _tired_ Lucina. I just wanted you to be as comfortable as possible as quickly as possible.”

She leaned her face on her fist. “Alright, alright…Morgan.” She looked back to him. Observing the firelight as it caused his face to seemingly fluctuate between ages. Oscillating between the naïve boy he was when they first met, and the steadfast man he was swiftly becoming.

“…enough about me for now.” She said, pushing herself off the arm of the lounge seat. “I also want to know how you’ve been. Getting your mother back all of a sudden--”

He tilted his head to the side. “Mother is still Mother. Even though she’s lost a lot of her memories again.”

“Really?” She gasped slightly. “How awful…”

Morgan shook his head. “It's not that bad really....” He shifted slightly in his seat, glancing back towards the fire. “She doesn’t remember the exact events but…she still remembers us. How much she loved us. Me, dad, and all her friends.” His face softened. “After all, it was those invisible ties that brought her back.”

“It truly is a miracle.” Her hand found her way to grasp his gently. “I’m so glad.” She paused. “Honestly, my father…” she bit her lip. “I don’t know what would have become of him if she never returned.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah…me too. Not only for your father but…mine too.”

Lucina grimaced. “I think we were all worried about him the most. It truly felt like he was fading away.” Morgan shuddered slightly, Lucina’s grip tightening.

“As much as we all believed, as much as we all wanted to believe. It was hard…at times, it felt like Father had given up. It felt like she was really truly gone for good.” Morgan said softly.

“…but she did return, Morgan. That’s all that matters.”

Morgan nodded solemnly. “Yes, but it’s still all so hard to believe…” he gave a weak smile. “But now that she’s back, I’ll probably be born in this world soon…” He turned to look at his Fiancée. “And then I can go and live with you, right, Lucina?”

She could hear the slightest quaver enter his voice despite his smile, and see it reflected in his closed fist. She shifted in her seat, angling her body towards him. Her brow creased. “You’re afraid…Aren’t you Morgan.”

“Nuh-uh! A true tactician doesn’t fear anything!” His usual exuberant manner was tainted. He knew he couldn’t hide from her.

Lucina leaned up against him, closing her eyes and pondering her words carefully. “You and I came from a different time, but that doesn’t make us any less deserving of happiness.” She said softly. “My father has told me this many times. Cynthia…gods bless her…she seems unbothered by it, even as word has it our mother is expecting again…” She shook her head. “I will admit, watching my younger self grow, surrounded by so much love…it hurts…but then--” A soft smile bloomed on her face. “I remember, that Chrom and Sumia are still my parents, and that my friends will always love me and be my side and that--” She swallowed, finally raising her eyes to look at her constant companion and dear love. “And I know that I will always have you to give me hope for the future. The future that you and I and all the other children can live now as we choose.”

Morgan blinked furiously, attempting to keep his tears as bay.

“L-lucina…” He slumped onto her shoulder, his shoulders beginning to quiver. Lucina didn’t say anything else, she just held him gently and carefully. As much as he claimed his missing past didn’t bother him, she knew how it continued to etch additional pain and doubt in his every action. The purpose of a past, especially for someone so sharp-minded as Morgan; was for future growth, learning from mistakes and using knowledge from past experiences. Morgan could cram his head full to the brink with strategy and lore, and yet it would still feel like there was something missing.

“Lucina…” He managed, his voice clouded. “Just…don’t go…okay?”

“I’m right here Morgan. I swear, I’m not going anywhere.” Her free hand stroked the side of his face gently, finding a comfortable place in his soft chestnut hair. After a few moments, he lifted his head again, his eyes still closed. “I love you, Lucina, you know that?”                       She leaned her forehead up against his, smiling. “Of course, I do. And you know that I love you too.” She tilted her chin ever-so slightly so that their lips met. Despite being engaged for so long, their moments of physical intimacy were relatively rare. Lucina had her hands full as a lieutenant in the royal guard, and Morgan had been doing his best to fill in his mother’s shoes as chief tactician. Despite how close they were, sometimes they never felt so far.

It was strange now that it took an event as grand and unprecedented as the sudden reappearance of Ylisse’s great hero. Something they could almost forget in the serenity of Southtown, by the warm fire in the late fall evening.

All the while, Lucina was still gentle. Letting her hands fall from his hair to his shoulders. He broke away for a moment, a soft moan dying on his lips.

“W-wait…Lucina.”

She opened her eyes, her expression instantly becoming concerned. “What is it, is something the matter?”

“N-nothing…” He said, pasting on a smile. “It’s kinda silly just--” he scooted away from her, leaving a hand resting on her forearm. “Just…not right now. ” He averted his gaze. Embarrassed and afraid she’d be angry at him. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, placing her other hand over his. “You don’t need to apologize. It’s my fault for acting so suddenly.”

“It’s not your fault Lucy…I just--” He furrowed his brow. “I’m just not sure how to talk about this…it’s so strange…”

The former princess stood up, picking up her eye patch from where she had placed it. “I’m not going to force you to talk about it. You know that I would gladly hear your troubles and help you bear the weight.” Morgan stood to join her, draping an arm across her shoulders and leaning his head against her.

“Thank you.” He murmured. “For now, let’s just get some rest.”

Lucina smiled warmly at him, placing her hand on his cheek briefly. “Of course.” He nodded, starting to leave the room. “and Morgan--” he paused mid-stride and looked back at her curiously. “Know that I always just enjoy being with you, no matter the circumstances. Never forget that, alright?

“Of course.” He offered a hand back to her, which she took gladly, allowing him to lead her away.

His expression become somewhat resolute, and she watched him carefully.

“Are you going to show me to my room?”

“Y-yeah…” His cheeks flushed, she grinned.

They came to a stop outside of an unmarked and faded door. Morgan was completely beet red by this point.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Morgan, whatever is the matter?” She did her best to restrain a giggle, but failed.

“I—I…uh…” he stumbled. “There uh…there weren’t enough available rooms so I…” He visibly forced himself to meet her eyes. “So I—I just figured you…you could share…my room.”

Lucina stood there, agog for a brief moment, before she allowed her face to split into a wide grin.

“Oh my…How forward of you!” She teased. But, Morgan, in his current state seemed to miss the humor.  

“Did I—I’m sorry I didn’t mean--!”

She giggled again, standing on the balls of her feet to peck his cheek. “We both need our rest. Let’s go in.” She gave him a smile walked to the door.


	5. Return

In the light of the setting sun, a woman sat at the tall arching window of the royal nursery. In her arms, her one-year-old daughter lay fast asleep at long last. Sumia’s pale brown hair took on a strange pinkish-hue in the late-evening glow. Long shadows being cast by her as she stood up, moving to place the baby Lucinda back into her crib. She stared lovingly back down at her child, a hand absently moving to her stomach where, she could swear she could already feel the new life growing.

Chrom had elected to alter the name of this new child out of respect for the older version of her that had come to stay from her own ruined future. Lucina herself of course protested, but to little avail, as he saw how important it really would be to the identity and well-being of his first-born daughter. And now it seemed, Cynthia would find herself facing something similar.

At the door of the nursery, the queen’s aforementioned second daughter Cynthia stood watching. Her usual over-exuberance far from her face as she looked on at the bittersweet spectacle.

“Mom.”

Sumia turned around, everything about her full of a strange motherly grace that contradicted her usual clumsy nature. “Cynthia…” she blew a kiss to the sleeping Lucinda before approaching her second daughter with a warm smile. “Is there something you need?”

The aspiring Pegasus knight avoided her mother’s gaze. “Is it true what Maribelle said? That you’re…expecting again?”

Sumia’s breath caught in her throat, her smile falling briefly. “Yes! Isn’t it exciting! You and Lucy are going to have another sibling soon!”

“No.” Cynthia stated. “The real Lucina is going to have a younger sister.”

Sumia was somewhat surprised to see her daughter so subdued. It also pained her, that her daughter never felt comfortable enough to show this side to her before.

“No…you, Lucina and Lucinda are all going to be big sisters.”

Cynthia frowned. “It’s fine really…I just--” she shook her head. “I’m angry okay. I’m angry and jealous and I wish I wasn’t!” angry tears started to well in her eyes. “We came back to save our future, so that no one would have to suffer anymore; but—I never thought that we’d just end up being replaced!”

Sumia pressed her lips into a thin line. “Cynthia, my darling;” she reached up to brush away a few strands of her daughter’s hair. “It’s perfectly fine to feel the way you do. It’s all very confusing and honestly…” Sumia cracked a small smile. “I really don’t feel like I’ve had enough time to learn how to be a mother yet, and it really helps to have you and Lucina around. Almost as proof that I must have been able to do something right.” She sighed, letting her hand fall back away.

Cynthia sniffed. “I—I’m sorry mom.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling; how you must have felt all this time. It’s no good, keeping all those things bottled up.”

“But…it’s really not very valiant or hero-like to be--” she sniffed again. “Blubbering about such silly things. I mean-- I should just be thankful to know you at all.”

“All children desire the attention of their parents, it’s only natural. And…you had to spend so much of your time alone.” Sumia broke her gaze for a moment, thinking carefully.

“That’s why I promised to myself that I wouldn’t let either you or Lucina leave. There’s no reason for you to be alone anymore.”

“But—what if when the new children grow up—people will talk!”

“We’ve discussed this before, we’ll figure that our when the time comes. That is years in the future. All I’m saying is that there’s no rush. All children do leave their parents eventually. And, even with all you’ve been through, I’d dare say that you’re far from being a grown women yet.” Sumia giggled.

Cynthia suddenly regained some of her usual energy. “Yeah, that’s right! You still have sooooo much to teach me!”

“D-do I?!” Sumia was as usual a bit surprised by her erratic mood shift. But nonetheless, as a mother she was happy. Beyond even that, she was overjoyed. The daughters that she was blessed with, her friends and her husband. Together they would all find a way to happiness.

\---

Since returning to the castle, Robin found it difficult to remain still. She wandered the halls, reacquainting herself and occupying herself. Everyone had slipped back into their previous duties, everyone except for Robin.

Perhaps out of boredom, or perhaps in search of her old place of belonging, Robin found herself in the map room. She didn’t even fully know how she arrived there, only pacing the room, running her hand idly along the map table. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice the approach of another person. Only his voice caught her attention.

“I thought I would find you here. But Robin we are at peace!”

Robin turned, meeting Chrom’s bright chuckle with a slightly dazed look.

“Oh. Force of habit I suppose,” Robin continued, her voice distant.

Chrom took a step forward, placing a hand solidly on her shoulder. “Come with me for a moment, won’t you?” Chrom asked. “If you are not previously engaged, that is. ”

The formality of Chrom’s address caused Robin to become more alert. She had a feeling that he had something of importance in store for her.

“Is there some way I need be of service?” She asked almost instinctively.

Chrom gave a short gentle laugh. “Perhaps, ” he said warmly, leading Robin out of the study.

The two of them walked in relative silence to the throne room, the vast space filled with the late-evening glow.

“I am glad that you seem to be remembering your way around this place,” Chrom began, his voice echoing off of the walls and floors.

Robin nodded. “Yes, it is coming back to me, bit by bit.”

“I trust you and Stahl found your quarters suitable?”

“Yes of course,” she paused. “Come to think of it, Stahl’s probably waiting for me…” she trailed off.

“I don’t mean to keep you from him.”

“Oh no, if you still wish to speak with me--”

Chrom continued to smile at her warmly. “Tell me, how are you and Stahl fairing?”

“Quite well, I assure you,” she said airily. “He’s been getting more and more lively by the day. He even told me about a little hamlet near where he grew up. A wonderful place to build a house and at least stay the summers.”

“…and for the rest of the year?”

Robin shrugged. “Perhaps in the castle, or we’ll find a house in the city.”

“Robin.” Chrom said, almost solemnly, turning to her with a serious look in his eyes. “I want you to stay here, and help me rule Ylisstol as my chief tactician and personal advisor.”

“Wh--” she began before she was cut off.

“It doesn’t need to be immediate, of course. I know it may seem shocking now, but it won’t be much different than what we did together after the Plegian war.” He held out his hand to her, leading her to the throne. Robin found herself looking back, to where at the entrance of the throne room, Sumia was standing, cradling the infant Lucinda in her arms.

The light from the atrium illuminated her like an angel; and yet, something about her gilded silhouette seemed very sad to her. It was something that she could not quite grasp, and yet--

Robin withdrew her hand suddenly. “You have a queen, Chrom. It is she who is meant to be by your side. Not I.”

Chrom’s gaze became puzzled. “But a king is nothing without his advisor council.”

“Yes. A council of aged war veterans and learned scholars. I am neither. I am just a Plegian amnesiac--”     

“No, Robin. You are the chief Tactician of the Shepherds, and you are my best friend.”

Something in her heart felt off to her. Something at the back of her mind. She could see herself standing there by his side. An image clear as day in her mind, but she was not just his Tactician. She saw herself there as his queen. Arm-in-am with the mark of Naga adorning her head.

“…I will always be your friend, Chrom, and I will certainly be here to help you rule in any way you need me to--”

His eyes lingered on her face, evaluating what he saw there. “Although we are in agreement, I have a feeling that you are not accepting my proposal.”

She shook her head with a small sad smile. “No, I am not. Not now anyway,” she allowed.

He gave her a short bow. “Very well, I will respect that. I’m glad for that much at least.” He clapped her shoulder gently as he passed her by, walking down the center of the throne room. Treading the lavishly carpeted tile just as he should; as if he was born to do so.

The light from the atrium framed him with his wife and queen like an ornate stain-glass window. He took Lucinda into his arms, placing a cheek against her forehead. He cradled her carefully in the crook of his arm as to place his other hand upon his wife’s stomach. Robin found her own hands falling to her abdomen. An image of her son Morgan, but with dark raven hair popped into her mind. She shook her head vigorously, and turned swiftly on her heel, leaving the throne room through the secret door behind the throne.

“Robin,” Chrom called suddenly without looking back. “Sumia and I were wondering if you and your family would join us for--” He looked to see that the hall was empty, “din…ner…” The only reply was the echo of his own words against the vast stone pillars. He looked to Sumia with concern in his eyes. “I wonder if I upset her. You keep telling me how I was never sensitive enough to Robin…as a person.”

“As a woman… _specifically_.” Sumia corrected. “She is your friend and tactician, but she is also a woman. A confused and conflicted woman.” Sumia took their child back into her arms as Chrom was growing increasingly distracted. “Just give her some time to think about things. The best you can do is--” She cleared her throat. “Maybe just...lay off the grandiose proposals and let her become re-acclimated to her life here first.”

Chrom frowned slightly. “As always, you are right my dear…” His brow furrowed. “I’m just not quite sure that I understand. It was the same before, wasn't it? She knew nothing previous life, and yet together we were able to rebuild after the war with Plegia.”

“…Yes,” Sumia allowed. “But she had months to get to know us all. She even became engaged to Stahl at that time. She had built her new life by then and had found her solid footing. It seems now that she has…lost her balance; what with so much of her memories becoming missing once again.”

Chrom nodded. “I see now. I certainly should apologize to her. That was quite foolish of me,” Chrom’s face softened into a smile. “Perhaps Robin is not the only woman I should be inviting into my Advisor Council.” He gently draped an arm around Sumia, and placed a kiss upon the crown of her head.

“I think being the Queen of Ylisse is enough of a formal title for me.” She laughed.

“Very well. But that doesn’t mean I won’t still seek and heed your council.”

The two of them walked down the stairs into the atrium. The last lights of the sun fading just as the echoes of their footsteps; leaving darkness and silence behind.

\---

At some point in walking from the throne room, Robin had begun to run. She found herself in an almost panicked state as she desperately navigated the sprawling hallways in search of one thing and one thing alone.

Robin slammed the door of her room shut behind her. Leaning against the back of it, breathing heavily as she felt herself start sliding down towards the floor.

“Robin!?” Stahl’s muffled voice could be heard form one of the inner rooms. The pounding of his footsteps met the pounding in her ears as he approached her.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, guiding her to meet his gaze that was brimming with worry. “Robin! Robin, what’s wrong?!” She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to clear her head.

“Stahl…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry--”

“What on earth could you have to apologize for?” He said. His brows creasing over his somewhat forced comforting smile.

She didn’t answer, just placed her head against his chest, sobbing dryly again.

He propped his chin on her head, holding her gently and stroking her head.

“It’s okay Robin. You don’t need to feel ashamed.”

She had no idea what she was so upset about. It wasn’t like she did anything. It was almost as if she saw waking dreams. Visions of a possible future that meant that somewhere in her mind she considered Chrom to be an equal candidate for her lifetime love and devotion. Something that she couldn’t even bear to consider with how overwhelmingly she felt those things for Stahl in this current and present moment.

“Stahl…” her mind racing too fast for her to be able to word her thoughts eloquently. “I want you to—I mean--” her hands fell clumsily to his tunic, trying to untie it through all the trembling.

“You want to--” his eye’s shot open in realization. “…oh.”

She nodded deftly, the tremors beginning to spread to her whole body. “D-don’t be upset, Stahl. I’m nervous, I’m sure I was this nervous our first time…I just don’t remember it is all.” She gulped, giving up on the laces and pressing her face against his neck. “I want to remember. I want to remember everything about you.” Her voice fell to hardly more than a whisper against his skin. The sensation caused him to shudder. He swallowed, maintaining a grip on himself for the moment.

He softly caressed her back. “It’s okay love. You don’t have to push yourself for my sake.” He said as firmly as he could manage. Pushing through the feelings and thoughts that were building inside him.

“…no…” she pulled back, shaking her head. “I do, I really do. As terrified as I feel, I know that I have to be the initiating one because you are even more scared than I am. You’re just much better at hiding it.” She looked at him, staring into his soft hazel eyes. “Look...” She placed both hands on his cheeks. “Your jaw is clenched…your shoulders are so tense--” her hands traced along to her narration. “Every muscle is flexed; it feels like you’re about to snap.” Stahl took a shuddering sigh, leaning his forehead up against her. “Just relax…” she whispered, taking in a deep breath, encouraging him to join her. He closed her eyes and did the same, some of the tension flowing from his body. Robin gave a soft dry giggle. “We’re both such a misery.”

Stahl returned with a small chuckle. “Yeah, but at least we’re together.” With that, he opened his eyes and looked down at his dear wife. The gentle look in her eyes serving to further reassure him.

He got to his feet, taking her hands tightly in his. Robin followed him, her legs still weak. He led her quietly through their chambers to the room they were meant to share. Stahl had insisted on them sleeping separately for the time being. Robin however, fully intended to change that on this night.

When Stahl turned to face her, she approached him, rising to the balls of her feet and letting herself press up against him. Lips, chests, hands; all mingled together as they were meant to be. He kept a hand on her back as she gripped his hair, frustrated by the height distance and how it even slightly obstructed their closeness.

“R-robin--” He sputtered before her lips muffled her again. She broke away for a heavy breath.

“Sorry…am I being too desperate?”

He shook his head. “It’s alright. I just meant to say—You can just…slow down a little. There’s…no rush.”

She nodded. Her hands falling to tug at his tunic. He sat down on the bed, drawing his legs up as Robin followed him, sitting across his lap. He removed his tunic in one swift motion. The forest green fabric falling away.

Robin traced her hands down her husband’s chest, a small smile on her lips at the warm familiarity of it all. Stahl’s soft sighs only served to further facilitate her memories. She also remembered how she would sometimes tease him. Since despite his slender muscular build, his constant eating left him with just enough flab for her to pinch playfully.  But when she tried to do so now, her fingernails only scraped against taut flesh and curled back into her palms. She stopped, as the warm haze of her memory clearing away for her to truly see what was before her. When she really looked at Stahl’s chest, it was obvious to her how much of a toll the last year had taken on him. His ribs were visible, feeling foreign to her touch. If she were to guess, he had only just recently begun to resume his usual diet.

“I know…I’m quite a sight aren’t I…”

“You shouldn’t be so casual about this.” Robin said through clenched teeth.

“Hey, you shouldn’t worry. It’s not like I starved myself. I simply just started eating only when I needed to,” his humorless laugh did not help his feeble defense.

Robin bit her lip. “You know I would have never wanted that. I would have wanted you to continue enjoying your days as much as you could.”

“I know, I know it’s just--” he rubbed a hand up and down her upper arm. “Eating alone just never felt the same.”

“But…you had Morgan…didn’t you?”

He shrugged. “I did sometimes. But he was busy trying to take care of your job as the chief tactician. Not to mention the fact that he stuck to Lucina like glue.”

Robin’s brown furrowed. “You’re just not meant to be on your own like that Stahl. You’re a person who thrives when among others. Surrounded by friends and family. I should have never left you alone.”

“D-don’t say that! You did what you had to do--” Stahl said,

“I know…” Robin trailed off,

“You shouldn’t regret what you did.”

“I don’t regret it—I just…I only lament how it affected you.”

“And I’m grateful for that, but there’s nothing you can do to change what happened.”

“I know.”

Stahl leaned down to kiss her lightly again. “I honestly couldn’t be happier right now. I missed this the most I think…”

“What?” she laughed dryly. “Sitting around in our smallclothes talking about our faults and mistakes?”

“Well, maybe not that exactly but--” he grinned. “I suppose it doesn’t ever matter what we talk about. It’s always a joy, in some way or another.” He nuzzled the side of her head, letting her sigh into his embrace again.

She buried her hands in his hair again, placing her lips right against his ear. “It’s a joy for me as well believe me…” she whispered while slowly wrapping her legs around him. “But that’s not the only thing.”

Stahl gave a startled noise as she kissed him again a bit rougher than before. He nudged her away after a moment. “Okay, okay I--?” He said, his voice growing a bit shaky.

Robin nodded, pushing herself up and reassuming her place around him. Her arms encircling him as his hands rested again at her waist.

“We still haven’t set the future in motion yet have we?” Robin said in a low voice.

“N-no I don’t think we have,” Stahl stuttered. Caught off guard by the growing motion of her hips against his. It really had been too long.

Robin giggled. “We will take this slow, I promise. You can help remind me of everything I’ve forgotten.”

Stahl nodded. Therein lied his issue. He really didn’t like the idea of doing anything of this nature to her when she couldn’t remember. But he knew all too well that if she continued like this he’d soon stop caring so much. And he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to or not.

Despite his apprehensions, he was soon lost in her sweet caresses. Every motion and act urging him to do the same. Asking him, imploring him to touch her, to caress her and to feel her.

When Stahl complied, he was on top of her. His thighs pressed to the mattress, pressed against her. They only parted for their closeness to escalate. For her corset to come undone and for his pants to be discarded.

All he could do was moan her name. He loved her so much, he loved the warmth, the joy. “…Robin…”

The music of his voice was all she wanted to hear.


	6. The Future

As the weeks went on, Robin fell ill once again. This time with not only a fever, but with cramps and frequent vomiting. Stahl could be seen often pacing the hallways in the healer’s wing. Hardly seeing anyone save for those who would frequent those areas. On one particular day, when Stahl was waiting to know if he could see Robin that day, one of his old friends approached him.

        “Stahl-” The soft voice didn’t seem to be heard by the fretting man.

        “Stahl.” Repeating it, he approached and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

        “Ahh! Kellam?!”

        “…yes.” Kellam almost sighed. “I realize your stressed out right now but--”

        “N-no. You’re not bothering me.” Stahl’s gaze suddenly went to what appeared to be a child swaddled in Kellam’s arms. “My goodness! Is this Kjelle?”

        “Yes, she was born a few days ago. That’s why we were stopped up in the village for so long. We’re calling her Kjersti.”

        Stahl nodded. “And how’s Sully doing?”

        Kellam sighed for real this time. Somewhat affectionately. “It’s all anyone can do to keep her both in bed and away from Kjersti for even a moment.”

        “I can believe that…”

        Seeing how Stahl was looking at the child, he made an offer. “Would you…like to hold her?”

        Stahl looked at his friend with bright eyes. “Can I? Really?”

        Kellam gave a short laugh. “Of course you can. I’ve always secretly thought that you were always cut out to be a father anyway.”

        “Nah…I wouldn’t say that.”

        Stahl took the sleeping child in his arms, cradling her like he had been shown, being careful to support the head.

        As was often the case, Stahl perform far beyond his own self-dismissal. He looked so natural holding the baby girl. Cooing gently as he saw she was starting to wake.

        “Oh no…” Kellam suddenly said. “She’s always super hungry as soon as she wakes. I’ll have to find Sully.” He groaned. “Odds are she won’t be in her room.”

        “Uh…” Stahl began. “How about I just go into the nursery and wait for you guys? If she’s in there, then all’s good.”

        “Good plan. I’ll go check the sparring hall.”

        Robin, having convinced her healer to let her take a stroll, found her way into the Nursery, having been fond of how well-lit it was. She was captivated by what she saw. Stahl was silhouetted in the window against the setting sun carefully holding who she presumed to be the re-named Kjersti after the recent news. The fear she had felt at her own news still lingered, but was lessened by the sight. Stahl was a natural father.

        “Stahl.” She said, causing him to start slightly and look at her. She looked like pure moonbeam, dressed in a long linen robe. Her skin still unnaturally pale, and her hair spilling down her shoulders.

        “Robin! Are you feeling better?”

        “Marginally.” She shrugged, walking over to them and sitting down. “Who is this?” She asked, reaching down to tap the forehead of the infant playfully.

        “This is Sully and Kellam’s lovely little girl Kjersti.”

        “She’s gorgeous.”

        “Isn’t she?” Stahl lifted the infant up, who while still groggy, was giggling gleefully.

        “Looks like she likes you.” Robin smiled.

        “Nah…I’m just lucky really.” He said almost without thinking. She frowned, leaning her head up against his shoulder, as he offered her the baby to hold. She transferred Kjersti carefully to her own elbow, while Stahl still supported her with his right hand.

        “Soon we’ll be like this with our own son.”

        “I’m sure we will.”

        It didn’t seem like he was really paying attention, something else had to be on his mind. She pondered whether to press, or to go forward with what she came to announce. If she knew him half as well as she thought he did, he would likely avoid any direct query, so she thought it best to go with plan A.

        Before doing so, she stood up, taking Kjersti back to the crib that sat in the corner as the baby was drifting off again. When she had tucked her in, Robin went to re-join Stahl who had moved to the sitting area in the next room.

        He was looking out the window, a strange, distant air coming over him. It wasn’t something she particularly liked to see from him. She didn’t like how he seemed to think that hiding his true feelings and distancing himself when he was even in the slightest duress was at all beneficial.

        “Stahl.” She said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

        “…yes, Robin…” he looked at her face carefully. “What is it—Oh my goodness. You have something important to tell me, don’t you.”

        She nodded. “There must be something on your mind for it to take you this long to notice.”

        “Well, I suppose I have something to share with you then. But, you first, love.”

        Robin nodded again, and swallowed. He placed a hand on her waist and guided her to sit next to him. 

        “Stahl, I’m pregnant.” She tried to smile or at least seem happy about it, but he would always see right through her.

        “…you’re not happy about it?” He questioned. “But…”

        She shook her head. “No…I am, I really am. All I’ve wanted for ages is to start a family with you but honestly, I’m worried about Morgan. This current Morgan. I’m really worried about him.”

        Stahl nodded solemnly. “No, no I agree. Lucina was the one most vocal about disappearing after the war. She made it clear that she felt somewhat unnecessary, but…Morgan…he…”

        “It’s almost more concerning that he so adamantly avoids the subject. He’s always so overly optimistic. I just don’t know, it’s really hard to talk to him as his mother when he’s really much more like a younger brother.”

        “I completely understand…” Stahl consoled.

        “But, he is my son. _Our_ son. And…I just couldn’t stand it if this new child caused him to leave us.”

        She curled into her husband’s chest, his arms encircling her calmly.

        “Don’t worry, Robin. We’ll work this out, together. As a family. Since we’re all together now, it’s the least we can do.”

        “I’m so glad I have you, Stahl. I’m so glad it’s you.” She began almost blubbering, her emotions suddenly fluctuating. “I honestly couldn’t even imagine any of this without you.”

        Even after all she said, doubts still clouded his mind.

        That’s not true. You would be even better off with Chrom by your side.

        He did his best to ignore the voice, and simply comfort his wife. He tucked her head under his chin, and closed his eyes, tracing patterns on her back.

        “Just don’t leave me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming back to it now, there's a lot of issues and it's of course, not as good as I remember, but I hope you liked it! Stahl was my first love, and there was never enough fic or fan art for him, so I still want to do my part. I hope you enjoyed it and will like what is to come!


End file.
